


the (extra)ordinaries

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [10]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Pemotretan bersama Visi, Altan, dan Axel ... atau pemotretan Carmell?





	the (extra)ordinaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Sesi pemotretan bersama Altan, Axel, dan Visi dimulai. Ketiganya diminta berdiri di depan kamera. Visi di tengah, kemudian Altan dan Axel berturut-turut di sisi kanan dan kiri sang gadis.

"Jangan senyum!" seru Carmell yang mendadak berubah jadi penata gaya. "Terutama Visi, nih! Ih, Altan jangan jutek-jutek amat, dong!"

"Nggak senyum?" tanya Visi bingung.

"Nggak!"

"Mukaku emang kayak gini mau diapain lagi?" tanya Altan, tidak terima.

"Contoh Axel tuh!"

Axel menyahut, "Emang aku ngapain?"

Setelah diberi arahan pose yang detail oleh Carmell, akhirnya ketiga remaja itu berhasil menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan bersama dengan baik. Altan berpose ala detektif (atas usul Hosea), Visi meletakkan tangan satu di atas satunya, sedangkan Axel memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana.

Mungkin ketiganya harus berterima kasih kepada Carmell si pengarah gaya.


End file.
